


What the Thunder Said

by kyrilu



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, M/M, Post-Thor: Ragnarok, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 04:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12646401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyrilu/pseuds/kyrilu
Summary: Days after the battle, Thor's skin is still sparking lightning.





	What the Thunder Said

Days after the battle, Thor's skin is still sparking lightning.  
  
It's rather inconvenient. He'll be roaming the ship, cheerily talking to the Asgardian people: slapping backs, shaking hands, patting children on the head.  
  
And then: _bzzt._  
  
A sharp static shock, and the person in question will jump. Or in the kids' cases, start crying.  
  
And don't even get him started on the restroom situation....  
  
"You have got to get that under control, brother," Loki says, his eyebrows raised after Thor steps out of the ship's tiny shower, quickly drying off the droplets of water before the electricity gets out of hand.  
  
"Get out," Thor says with a scowl. He looks for something to throw and only grasps his towel tied around his waist, and well. No.  
  
Loki has never had a sense of privacy. Ever since he was younger, he'd pop into the palace rooms to see what was going on. Langorously chewing on an apple, or book in hand, offering running commentary on Thor's struggles with homework or with styling his long golden hair (he's still pissed off about the crazy barber, thank you very much).  
  
So, instead of leaving, Loki pointedly takes a seat on the bed.  
  
"Heimdall says that he's been telling you to meditate," Loki says.  
  
Heimdall had. Multiple times. Giving Thor a look, and hefting the former Bifrost sword so that it gleamed in the light. _I saved these people and it would be a shame if they became barbecue._  
  
We saved them, technically, Thor had said, although he knows the whole saving thing meant burning down Asgard.  
  
"I am not going to meditate," Thor tells his brother, brushing off water after he hears a telltale snapping noise. "What do you take me for, Banner? 'The sun goes down, the sun goes down.'"  
  
"Pick another calming mantra, then. Dedicate an elegy to your shattered hammer about how it was the biggest of them all."  
  
"Fine. What rhymes with Mjolnir?"  
  
"I'm not our poetry tutor."  
  
"Then I'm not meditating," Thor says. He's not the type at all to sit quiet and still. Really, Loki can be very foolish.  
  
Loki sighs. "Look. You have to do something. Banner says that your thunder could disrupt the ship mechanisms, and I'm sure crash landing would be very unpleasant. Valkyrie is even offering to get you drunk, but to be frank, that will likely make your problem even worse. But, alright, damn us all to the empty void of space."  
  
"There's alcohol on this ship? I haven't had a drink in ages--I'd better go before that woman finishes everything--"  
  
Thor moves to grab the clothes off his bed, and he's stopped by Loki's hand on his wrist. Loki's eyes are unexpectedly serious.  
  
"You've never had this problem before," Loki says, his voice quiet. "What are you afraid of, brother?"  
  
"Nothing," Thor says, but in his mind's eye, he can see his father standing before him, that lone figure under the wide sky.  
  
In his mind's eye, he can see Asgard burning.  
  
"Thunder and lightning means that you're, ah, stuck in battle mood," Loki says. "And perhaps it's because you're unused to having had to conduct your powers without that hammer. But it's absurd; it's the same power you've always had."  
  
"When I was fighting Hela," Thor says, his voice distant, "I saw Father, and he told me I was more powerful than him."  
  
Loki is silent. Then, squinting: "Hang on, you saw Father? Was this like a ghost, or a hallucination type of deal?"  
  
"Shut up," Thor says. He takes a seat beside Loki on the bed. "I just saw him. It was a very - a very moving moment."  
  
"I see," Loki says.  
  
He still has his hand curled around Thor's wrist. He has a wry curve of a smile on his face, his fingers gently shifting, and Thor can't help it, firefly lights responding to Loki's touch.  
  
Loki doesn't flinch. "You just need to breathe, Thor. Forget about our crazy sister, and Father, and your sad wreck of a hammer. Ragnarok's come and past, and the people of Asgard are safe in this ship's hold."  
  
Loki’s hand shimmers, momentarily. His fingers are ice, chilling and biting, playing against the lightning on Thor's palm in a strange contrast.  
  
"What happened to what we said earlier about leaving each other alone?" Thor murmurs. "Never seeing each other again."  
  
"Well, it's not too terrible," Loki says. He looks at their joined hands. "Look at that. Both of us, blue."  
  
Thor inhales, exhales, his vision obscured as his one working eye glows. He feels the protective shield of sparks on the surface of his skin ebb.  
  
"--Dammit. That's cold. You're going to give me frostbite."


End file.
